1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to animal grooming products and more particularly is a new grooming brush and comb combination that is easy to use and provides maximum grooming effectiveness.
2. Summary of the Invention
To achieve those goals, the brush assembly is lightweight, has a comfortably contoured handle, has a convex working surface that is more effective than flat brush surfaces commonly used, includes a heavy duty rake which is particularly effective for heavily haired animals, has a large area of very thin wire tines for surface and middle depth combing of animal hairs and that retains the hairs that become loose during combing and provides an angular relationship between the handle and brush head that avoids unnecessary stress on the hand muscles or wrist ligaments from repetitive action that occurs when grooming an animal. The grooming tool also has a convenient storage compartment in the handle for a comb used for fine grooming. The advantages of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description.
Each of these aspects of the invention independently contributes to the performance of the brush and comb assembly, and the invention is not limited to such a device that has all of them.